Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins
Sequel to "Link Pan (Version 2)." Link and Aryll Pan, Sonic the Hedgehog, and their friends are back, and this time, with some new friends’ help, they must rescue the Moogles’ Uni-Mind from Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their crew, including their four new mysterious crew members, before they use it to control every mind in the world. Original cast, except Hans Moleman, are back. New cast New London friends: Takato Matsuki, Guilmon (Digimon), Ash and Kaya Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Eevee, Tracey Sketchitt, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Serena, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow, Sophocles, Go, Scorbunny, and Koharu (Pokemon) New Lost Child Recruits: Tippi (Super Paper Mario), Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn Mallard, Morgana Macawber, Neptunia, Gizmoduck, Stegmutt, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales (1987)/Darkwing Duck), Ickis, Krumm, Oblina (AAAHHH!! Real Monsters), Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) New pirates who pretend to be Link's new allies, but secretly work for Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon by faking their sacrificial deaths: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Gin, Nitros Brio, and Nefarious Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) New pirates who already joined Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon: Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Komodo Brothers, and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) The pirates who betray Kahmunrah, Negaduck, and Myotismon: Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Bushroot (Darkwing Duck), Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Count Bleck (Super Paper Mario; A little homage to "Super Paper Mario" when it's revealed that he's Lord Blumiere and he's in love with Tippi AKA Timpani), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; They'll suppose to be new crew members, but got abandoned by Kahmunrah and Myotismon) Neverland's inhabitants: Moogles (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) Neverland Goddess: Jasmine (Aladdin (1992)) Monster of Neverland: Arceus (Pokemon) Aunt Millicent: Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; She appears at the end, and as Kiki's mom) Extras with Aurora: Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; As Kiki's dad) and Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) (Both same with Aurora) Deceased childhood friend from Shadow's past: Maria Robotnik (Sonic X) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 3: Randall's Group's Looking Out for Themselves/Sinbad and Marina's Link Pan Blessing Chapter 4: Four Mysterious Crew Members' Ambush/Randall's Group to the Surprise Rescue Chapter 5: The Creation of Omega/Protecting the Uni-Mind (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 6: Omega Temporally Out of the Scene for Repairs/Tiny's Charm Loss and Sad Past With Shadow Chapter 7: Arceus' Lair/Let's Make Music Together Chapter 8: The Uni-Mind Corrupted/Omega's Return with Character Flaws (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 9: Kahmunrah, Negaduck, Myotismon, and their Pirates Threaten Randall's Group/The Team, Except Link, Shadow, and Sonic, Captured Chapter 10: Rescuing the Team/Randall's Group Redeem Themselves Secretly Against the Pirates Chapter 11: Sneaking to the Ship/The Four Mysterious Crew Members' Identities Revealed (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 12: Saving Link, Sonic, Shadow, Randall, Megavolt, Bleck, and Bowser/Second Ambush Chapter 13: How to Save the Uni-Mind/Final Battle (Link Pan 2 Version) Chapter 14: Victory Aftermath/Ending (Link Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 1: Deleted Song 1: I'll Make a Warrior Out of You (Link Pan 2 Version) Extra chapter 2: Deleted Song 2: Masters of the Sea (Link Pan 2 Version) For gallery: Link Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins Gallery For original story: Link Pan (Version 2) For the series: Link Pan (Version 2) the Series For third sequel A: Link Pan 3-A: Oracle of Seasons For fourth and final sequel A: Link Pan 4-A: Oracle of Ages For third sequel B: Link Pan 3-B: Oracle of Ages For fourth and final sequel B: Link Pan 4-B: Oracle of SeasonsCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies